Malignant lymphoma of the T-cell type, usually of slow progression, and with low malignancy. Unknown etiology. Not rare, occurs worldwide. No hereditary element, but affects males in a ratio 2:1. Currently incurable. Studies are in progress on cytokines and growth factors identified in cutaneous lesions of plaque and tumor-stage MF.